


Sweeter Than the Cigs

by choiseungcheoI



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Mentioned Smoking, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choiseungcheoI/pseuds/choiseungcheoI
Summary: Jeonghan find himself sitting beside his neighbor Seungcheol, who is 9 years older than him, telling his worst-nightmare while sucking the cancer sticks. And he is in love.





	Sweeter Than the Cigs

The sound of people bickering and throwing things can be heard again from Jeonghan's room. It's probably like, the hundred times this month since they moved into the neighborhood. Well, that's one of the risk of living together with his girlfriend, right? He heard it from his mother that few weeks ago, the Choi is moving to the small house right next to his house. They were pretty warm as a neighbor, even give away few gifts around with the unspoken words "We are your new neighbor! The reason why we gave you a gift it’s because we are together as a couple and we want to brag it around the house!"

It fits enough for two people, since it's a small house and suburbs so they think that it’s not a big problem moving in before marriage. But they were wrong.  
Jeonghan often hears those fighting even screaming saying curse words at the middle of the night. Luckily, the sound haven't reach his parents room which is 3 rooms away from Jeonghan's. Sometimes it’s the sound of slapping, arguing about coming home late, about cheating on Seungcheol (he totally can heard clearly), and sound of... moaning. Yes, moaning. It happens usually once a week, whenever they just had a big fight or maybe they are in mood (maybe?). They seriously can't keep their hands and raging hormones for god's sake.

Quiet strange, but it was a quiet night for Jeonghan. He haven't heard any of those sounds coming from his neighbor. Maybe they're having a good time now? Or maybe they aren't home yet? He is not sure. But most importantly, he can get his relaxing night after college without the sound of people fighting, at least for now.

Suddenly the sound of loud-banging door can be heard until Jeonghan's room. It was quiet loud, even Jeonghan have to look down from his window's room and saw a woman walking out from the Choi's house. 'It must be his girlfriend' Jeonghan quietly mumbled. He keeps wondering why they are keep fighting after all those 'bragging' they have done.

Are they not happy? Were they forced to become a couple? Is it arranged marriage? No, that's too complicated. Are they... breaking up...? That's the most possible thing that crossed Jeonghan's mind. He just don't want to think too much about it, and seems like the older guy suffers much with his relationship. He often saw Seungcheol going out in the middle of the night just to get some fresh air, sometimes cigarettes. He once saw the older guy cried in the back of his backyard. He can tell Seungcheol was crying with his back shaking and the grips on his chest, seems like he is hurting. Jeonghan wants to comfort him, make sure that he is alright (because he is a good neighbor). But then, who is he to comfort? They even barely know each other.

Jeonghan decide to sleep it off. Luckily tomorrow its weekend, so he don't have much things to worry about from the campus and sleep earlier.

 

Wrong,  
It's 1 am and he is sure that he can't sleep. Probably having a long nap after lunch isn't the best choice for him. He can't close his eyes even only for 10 minutes, keep rolling around the bed and scrolling the newest news from his campus board. He then decide to go out, looking for some fresh air and will go back to his room, hoping the sleepiness will come any soon. Jeonghan slowly steps on the stairs, not wanting waking up his parents because probably, now isn't the best time to get yelled for going out at night. He then unlocked his front door (without making any loud sound) then lean on the chair in front of his house. He can feel the breeze at night is a little bit different at day time. It might be a bit spooky, but he likes the atmosphere at night when he can only hear the sound of cat meow-ing, cricket wanting to get out and his own breath, so calming.

Not a long ago from that, he heard a sound coming from next door. Then he saw a tall good-looking man coming out from the house, seems grumbling while taking out his red box of Marlboro package from his pocket. Jeonghan didn't realized that he was keep an eye on the older guy until Seungcheol looked on his left side of the house, realizing that Jeonghan has been watching him. The younger guy hurriedly turn his head and take out his phone, pretending that he wasn't watching Seungcheol. 'Shit! I should've bring my headset.' mumbles Jeonghan. Seems like Seungcheol realized that Jeonghan was faking it and walk to the fences that blocks the way between his house and Jeonghan's.

"So kid, how long have you been here?"

Jeonghan went quiet for a sec. He can't just say that 'I am watching your hot-so looking daddy at night even drools over you' words, even though it’s true. 'Quick! Find words! Say that you are in need of someone because I am lonely teenager.'

"Umm... 5 mins? I just got here! I have problem with my sleep so- Uh yeah, you know teenager these days are having hard time for sleep. Haha." Seriously, Yoon Jeonghan? Stop talking!

The smirks from the older guys spread over his face, then he chuckled. Watching Jeonghan get flustered is cute, and it fits him well. 'He is so cute'.

"You can't sleep too, perhaps?" asked Jeonghan, carefully.

He nods, "Yeah, how can I sleep peacefully after what has happened."

The younger takes a peek from his phone, watching Seungcheol taking one cancer stick, put it in his mouth and lit it. He seems more stressed than the usual fights, even the cigs seems heavier from the usual he know.

"Do you mind telling me...?" There, he asked it.

Seungcheol looks up from his cigs, "Telling you what?", then he sucked the heavy smoke to his lungs, groaning.

"About your problem, maybe? It was just a suggestion though. I mean I know that it’s private but as a good neigh-"

"Okay."

He then shut his mouth from the talking and stares at the older guy. He can't believe what just come out from his mouth. 'Is he really okay? Is it because he is talking too much that he want me to shut my mouth?'

"Really? You sure...?"

"Yeah, why not? Plus, I've had enough with her. You live right beside my house, you must be often hearing our fights."  
Jeonghan just nods, not sure what the next words can come out from his mouth. He is afraid that once he open his mouth, it might open the wound because fight is never a thing that you can forget it so easily, especially with your loved one. He then walks out from his veranda to Seungcheol's house. His heart beating so fast that he was scared crossing the fences line, but he made it anyway.

"...the first time I saw her, I thought she was my ding. She treated me like I was her husband, she even insist to live together before getting married. But these past year, we often fights because of small thing. Everything just went wrong and we just start bickering, throwing things, I slapped her. Sometimes, my emotion rushes over me and ignore what's on my mind. I kind of deserve this, I think." said the black-haired guy as he sucked another drag from his Marlboro. It’s his fourth stick and he still smoke that without having compilation of coughing nor asthma.

Jeonghan just stared at the older while listening every words from him carefully. So it was true, all of that being a 'perfect couple' image was never their thing. Within an hour, he feels like he already know all about those two. From where he first met his girlfriend, until she left that night. He recently found out that his girlfriend were cheating on him for half a year, and sadly Seungcheol didn't know any of that. 'No wonder they fought a lot'.

The brown-haired guy just nodded, then lean on his knee wrapping his legs tighter, "Where is she now?"

"Don't know. Probably with the new one? She haven't packed her things though. I might just put the key on the rug so she can move her things without having fight with me. And I still have a job, no need to meet her at day." Jeonghan hummed.

Never crossed his mind that Seungcheol is actually a really nice guy. From the story, Jeonghan can tell that Seungcheol have kind of cliché-imaginations and it might make Jeonghan vomit over that. But then, it’s their love story, not his.

The pregnant silence coming down to the atmosphere, awkwardness slowly wrapping both men sitting on the veranda. Jeonghan not really sure what words should he let out after all those stories. His words might hurt the older, because sometimes, words is sharper than knife. But then, he slowly take Seungcheol's free hand, and caresses the back of it.

"You deserve better. You've done everything you can to hold onto her right? It’s her choice to let go what she had. She probably made the bad one, but you? You are taking a big chance to become better. Hitting a girl is never an answer, neither cheating."

Seungcheol went silent for a moment, savoring the brown haired guy's words and hummed, "You are right. I've realized it since she walked out of that door. I already broke it anyway, now its up to her." then he takes Jeonghan hand, and interlocks it tight.

Jeonghan seems flustered with his action, he never had a boy holding his hand so tight like this even with his best friend. It was more like brother-ly move but for now, it’s different. He can’t help but blushing until it reaches his neck. Good thing that its 2 so the lights is slightly dim and finger crossed that Seungcheol can't see him.

"Thank you, by the way. You are such a great listener. I am sorry for reducing your sleep time. You are still 2nd year of college and you are already wasting your sleep time like this" he chuckles.

Jeonghan scoffed, "3rd year, for correction. And I usually sleep this late. Studying fashion designer is never able to call "proper sleep" unless your prof freed you from snitching this and template those."

"Oh so you are in fashion major? It’s been years since I graduated from college and I kind of miss it."

'So this guy went to college...' said Jeonghan then he hummed, "What major?"

"Business and Management. And working at one, currently." Business? Man, what a turn on.

From what he know from google, having a late night conversation can improved our speaking skills and night hour usually make people more honest and intimate than the day (he forgot where he reads it but, who cares anyway). This is one of the example, he can feel that he become closer and honest with him even though he just know Seungcheol for 2 hours. It’s not the formal 'hey what is your name and what is your hobby' greetings, it just went so natural and without realizing that Jeonghan already know half of him. He works at business company, he likes to play game even though he is a working adult, he have one brother and already married, and now he lives alone because his girlfriend just walked out from getting caught cheating on him. That's already a basic for 'knowing you so we can be friend' stage, and Jeonghan feel thankful for his insomnia.

"I am glad that we had that talk. So... Neighbor? See you again?"

The brown-hair man nodded, "Yes. Luckily tomorrow its weekend, no college and more sleep time!" he then laughs.

"Don't sleep too much. Not good for your health and I am going to miss you."

Wait, what?

"Just kidding. But yeah, don't sleep too much. Not good for you, kid." then Seungcheol ruffles the latter's brown long hair, walking back to his house.

Jeonghan stays at the place where he is at for about ten minutes. He then rush to his house, quickly lock the door and run upstairs straight to his room with his still reddening-warm face. It's night but his mind is flipping him around even throwing him to cliff of love, feeling dizzy yet rushing his heartbeat. He didn't expect him to say such that thing, he just know him like two hours ago and he already with the skinship?! Oh god...

The thought of sleep early didn't even crossed his mind. Now it's 5 am and he is not sure to be sleep at this time because one, Choi Seungcheol and two, his mom is going to kick his ass for sleeping too late.  
But he did sleep anyway.

In the afternoon, he did woke up by his yelling mom and even hit him with the pillow. He think about going back to sleep but he remembered the dark haired guy just ruffled his hair last night, he then rushes to the front yard. He saw the older man was doing his gardening and shit on his garden. He was holding his breath when Seungcheol stretches his back, watching that wide-reliable back covered by thin wife-beater shirt. Sweats flows from his head, neck and arms, probably carrying too much pot and flowers. By the time pass, Jeonghan suddenly snapped on his sense, realizing he was staring on the latter too much.

'Not good, Yoon Jeonghan. Hold yourself together." said Jeonghan while slowly backing up from the back balcony. He didn't want to get noticed, probably still feel shy about last night's memories, but seems like god wanting something different.

A loud thud can be heard as Jeonghan's butt fell on the floor. Shit, he is doomed.

Seungcheol heard a loud 'thud' then turn his head around the source. Oh, it's his neighbor.

"Hey, next door?" Seungcheol's small smirk spread on his glorious face.

'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fu-'

He cleared his throat, "Oh, hey sir! Uh... good day!" said Jeonghan, waving awkwardly.

He let a small chuckles, "It is day indeed. Sleep late, kid?" while brushing his dusted hands against his ripped jeans.

"Yeah.. I went to sleep around 5, woke up at lunch. Mum's voice still ringing in my ear" he scratch his head, still feeling awkward while slowly getting up.

"What did I told you? It's not good for your health. Good thing that it's Saturday so you don't have school to attend."

Jeonghan suddenly let out a big laughs, watching his neighbor with his dad pose, folding his arms just like wanting to scold his son.

"What are you? My dad?" he laughs.

Seungcheol let out a small scoffs, "Yes Jeonghan, I am your father." Then let out a small chuckles.

"Wow, movie references now? Are you geek? Sorry dear, but cool guy don’t hang out with geek."

"Hey, star wars is not geek!"

Jeonghan let out chuckles while shaking his head. Oh wow? It's not awkward at all, well he better than he expected. He then slowly wrap himself with the jacket he had this morning, it's a bit chilly even though it's already noon. Slowly watching the 'daddy figure' in front of him, smiling softly.

"By the way, I saw your mom this morning. She seems furious about waking you up. I heard it a while ago."

Oh great, "Ugh- I really need to tell my mom to stop waking me up like that. I'm so sorry to bother your day with my mom's high notes." he shakes his head while leaning against the back door.

"No biggies, it's partly my fault. I still feel sorry for keeping you awake. I'm so sorry, Jeonghan."

"No no no, seriously it's okay. I mean, I was still wide awake at that time. It's not like I was forced to, and I had fun time having late-night talk," he then paused himself, "With you."

Shit, Yoon Jeonghan. Shut up!

The latter can see Seungcheol slowly smirking, biting his lips while looking at him. "I had fun too. By the way, I have to do something inside so it's my cue. Let's talk more next time, neighbor." while fixing his clothes, gathering his tools then left. Jeonghan watching at Seungcheol's wide-reliable back leaving him. He still amazes with his neighbor that seems like he still manages to exercise even on his busy day by looking at his back and muscle-y arm. Maybe he stares too much, maybe.

"Hey Yoon Jeonghan, can I tell you something?"

He then snapped on his reality, "Y-yes?!" oh shit.

"Being a good neighbor good I am, I just want to tell you that your jacket is inside-out and you've got something around your mouth. Don't worry, you still managed to look cute." he chuckles while shutting the door.

Now he can tell that first impression last longer, especially when you've got drools and inside out jacket in front of your hot-damn neighbor.

\-------------

As the days goes by, Jeonghan often spotting his neighbor in his working shirt parking his car at late night. Working in a company is never an easy thing, especially when you just broke up with your girlfriend. But seems like Seungcheol never gets bothered with it, also Jeonghan never see her again after that night. Could be that his girlfriend moved out? He did not dare to ask or talk about it anyway.

One thing that happens after that night is that is late night talk continue through phone call and text messages. It was a quiet night, he just finished his dinner alone (since his parents are happens to be out at night and his sister was doing shits he didn't care about) and he needs to get some fresh air. It's almost near his final, and all he did was drawing, designing, making PPT and shits to get his final done. Then he spotted his neighbor was smoking outside while holding his almost-empty can beer. He can tell that it was stress day for Seungcheol. He sighed a lot, and he did told some of the stories happened at work. But then he got emergency call from his office and decide to ask Jeonghan his number.

_"It's fine if you don't want to. But it's really fun to talk to you."_ and decided to type his number (with trembling hands).  
He named him 'Neighbor cheol'. Kind of awkward, but still pretty. He didn't dare to put emoji on it, or he feels like a teenage girl who have crush on the same-class guy. He is not lying though that he have crush on his neighbor. I mean, who can resist his gentleman damn-so-sexy neighbor?

And the texting continues until now.

 

_"I still don't get it why my boss is so persistent. I already told him that I have something to do that day, yet he still forces me if I have extra time. Damn annoying if I am allowed to say."_

“But you could've got extra money from that." says Jeonghan while playing with his bed sheet, drawing random line.

_"Trust me, he won't. And for god's sake, it's weekend! Who works on Saturday these days?"_

He hummed, "I do still work on weekend." then let out a small chuckles. He can hear scoffs from the other line.

_"Hey, school's work does not include."_ Seungcheol let out a small laughs.

Then it becomes quiet as the laughs went down. He is not sure about himself now that he enjoys listening to Seungcheol's breathe, how he laughs at his small jokes, even how he imagine his smirk inside his head. God, Choi Seungcheol seriously needs to stop invading his mind.

_"So,"_ he clears his throat. _"-how was your final? You were complaining about it since day one."_  

"Still the same, I mean all I did was designing, PPT, drawing, and revision. What else can I do beside that?"

_"You are right though. It gets bored, isn't it? Hang it on there, you'll miss all of that once you graduate."_

He scoffs, "Like I would. The thing that I will miss is the canteen's food and how comfy the nursery room is." and let out a small laughs.

Seungcheol hummed, _"By the way Jeonghan?"_

"Yes?"

_"Do you have free time this weekend?"_

Huh? "Time? Uh... Yeah sure, I might finish my finals at the end of this week. Why is it, Seungcheol?" Jeonghan suddenly feel nervous, oh god this isn't a good sign.

_“I’ve been planning to ask you for dinner. To make sure that you are not busy.”_

Jeonghan silently gasped. Did Choi fucking Seungcheol just asked him for dinner?! He really want to squeals, scream to the world that he just being asked by his hot neighbor, who is 9 years older than him.

But still, Yoon Jeonghan needs to keep his manner.“A-ah… you don’t really have to though…”

_“Oh no no no, it’s my way to say thank you to you for being such a good friend. I mean I can’t cancel the reservation.”_ What?! He did actually reserve a restaurant?!

“Wait- you already reserve it? Without me actually agreeing with it?”

_“You don’t like it? I can cancel it for you but I thought-“_

“No!” shit, he just let that out. “Uh, I mean… Yeah I don’t mind. I was just surprised, that’s all.”

He can hear Seungcheol laughing, _“So, yes or no? More like, yes or yes?”_

Jeonghan biting his lips again, looking up at his ceiling and slowly smiling to himself.

“Yeah, let’s go for dinner.”

  
\-------

From: Neighbor cheol  
_‘I’ll pick you up at 6.’_

5.50, It’s almost the time. He didn’t realized that it was already weekend until he saw his neighbor’s text messages (He lied. he did realized actually but he tried not to think it too much or his heart will keep beating so fast). He spent half an hour only to pick the best clothes, best shoes and style his hair a bit (even though not much things to style because he just cut his hair shorter than his first year’s hair) and spray his best perfume he have. ‘This is seriously nerves wrecking’ as he keeps playing with the hem of his baby-blue cardigan. He is not sure which restaurant he will be going, but at least he don’t want to make a fool of himself for tonight. So, he wear ‘slightly’ oversized shirt, baby blue cardigan and tight dark jeans along with white sneakers. ‘I hope I don’t mess up for tonight’, screw him and his clumsiness.

“Yoon Jeonghan! Get down now!” he can hear his mom’s voice from down stairs. Yep, that’s his cue to come down now.

He took his things and hurriedly runs to down stairs. Few steps before he reach the first floor, he can see his mother’s back was laughing with the good-looking man figure on the door. He was talking to his mother while caressing his little sister’s hair. Yeah, it is Choi Seungcheol.

Seungcheol’s tight man shirt, folded sleeves and chinos grey pants fits him so well. That tight shirt makes it looks like his body bigger and more visible muscles. ‘Damn hot’ he softly mumbles as he walks to the front door. Then he met his mom’s furrowed forehead while folding her arm, shaking her head watching her son.

“Yoon Jeonghan? What takes you so long! Mr. Choi has been waiting for you!”

“Oh no problem, aunty. I have plenty time to wait.” Said the black haired man as he still playing with his sister’s hair.

“I know, I am so sorry. No need to scream on my ear mom” as he rolls his eyes.

Seungcheol clap his hand, “So, are you ready to go?” Jeonghan answered by nodding his head slowly, biting his lower lip. ‘God how am I gonna survive tonight.’

“You are going somewhere with this dumb-shit?” asked his sister, pouting while hugging Seungcheol’s arm.

“Hey! Language, you little-“

“You guys, don’t even start.” then his mother pulls his little sister far away from Jeonghan, to make sure they are not fighting. His sister then stick out her tongue, as she making fun of her brother. Jeonghan grumbles while watching his little sister, “You better wait once I got home.” Then flick his sister’s forehead.

Seungcheol only laughs watching those cute siblings bickering, then focused back on Jeonghan’s mom. “What time should I send him back home?”

“Oh no worries, you live beside our house. I trust you for taking care of my son, so make sure he eats well and no damages.”

Seungcheol nodded, “Yes aunty. Thank you so much for trusting your son to me. Hey sweetheart, let’s play again next time kay?” then he ruffles his sister’s hair, softly chuckles.

“Yes uncle!” answer her while giggling cutely. Jeonghan wants to vomit looking at ‘fake’ cuteness of his sister, how can people changes so fast?! Oh yeah it doesn’t matter for now.  
Jeonghan follows Seungcheol walking to his house. Seungcheol then open the car door for him.

“Get in, sir Jeonghan” said Seungcheol with his servant pose. Jeonghan laughs softly watching him as he get inside the car. Seungcheol hurriedly walks to the other side of the car and drives.

It was pretty awkward at first. Jeonghan still trying to calm his nerves by distracting himself watching the street, meanwhile Seungcheol is humming to song on the radio. Then Seungcheol try to break the ice.

“Your sister is really cute.”

Jeonghan scoffs, “Her? Cute? You gotta be kidding me.”

“Why? I think she likes me.” He laughs softly while still focusing on the road.

“Sorry to break it down for you, but she only does that in-front of men. Especially my friend, you are not gonna believe it what she have done when I had my friend came over. She tried to cook! I mean, come on she was like 7 that time, all she can do beside learning was crying and pulling my hair!” Jeonghan rolls his eyes then pouts, remembering how shitty his sister is. Seungcheol continue to laughs, trying to imagining how Jeonghan looks like 8 years ago.

But Seungcheol is not wrong, his sister is cute. But not for today after embarrassing him in front of Seungcheol.

“She is cute, just like you.”

Jeonghan chokes on his saliva as he said that. He looks at Seungcheol, still watching the road until he stops in the red light. Seungcheol turn his head facing Jeonghan, smiling. Jeonghan blushes hard and turn his head, then laughs awkwardly.

“You really need to stop doing that.”

“I am serious.” He knows that Seungcheol is serious, he can tell it through the way he speak. This is not one or two time Seungcheol saying stuffs like this. Even on the text messages, it was countless of ‘you look cute today’ written on it. But Jeonghan decide not to respond on that and distract himself by playing with his phone.

‘What a long night to go…’

  
Once they arrived at the restaurant, he gasped at the size of the building. ‘Holy shit this is so damn fancy!’ Seungcheol didn’t told him that they were going to fancy restaurant!

“What are you doing standing there? C’mere.” He reached out for Jeonghan’s hand. He can’t help but blushing while holding Seungcheol’s hand. He can feel Seungcheol’s thumb caressing the back of his hand, it was soft and warm.

They order fancy shits and wine. Seungcheol order it all of that he couldn’t understand. He was just sitting there, keeping his manner while still trying to calm himself. This restaurant is no kidding, he didn’t even know that burger can cost over 20$!

It was short time for dinner. The serving they gave are so little, smaller than what they have on display. Quiet disappointing but at least he can spend his time Seungcheol. But then, they decide to stop at McDonalds, knowing that Jeonghan only eats salad (because it was the only thing that cheap because he feels bad for Seungcheol for treating him such a fancy restaurant) and he can hear Jeonghan’s stomach rumbling. Seungcheol can see Jeonghan’s blushing face as he hear that sound and decide to drive him to the closest chain food restaurant.

“How can you eat that small serving? Come on, they can do better than that! Even McDonalds have bigger patty!” said Jeonghan while munching on his buns. Seungcheol is laughing while watching the smaller guy grumping to his french fries. He can see that Jeonghan still cant let go of the portion that Seungcheol had while back there. It was a small portion, Seungcheol admit that.

“But you had fun, right?” asked Seungcheol while resting his chin against his fist, smiling.

Jeonghan nodded, “Of course I had fun! It was my first time having fancy shit. Sadly now that my stomach have to digest another cheap things.” Seungcheol replying with a small chuckles. Both are not realizing that they’ve talked and having fun until 9 PM hits the clock.

“Isn’t too late for you? I don’t want to make your mom worry…”

“Mm, She won’t mind by the way. I have finished my finals, I don’t have anything to do.”

Seungcheol hummed, “well, can I take you to somewhere else?”

“To where?” said Jeonghan happily sipping his cola float.

“To my place?”

Jeonghan suddenly chokes on his cola. ‘What?! Is he even serious?’

“Are you okay?” as Seungcheol gave him napkin and bottled mineral water that he ordered earlier.

“Yeah -cough-, I am so sorry. What were you saying again?”

“I want to take you to my place, to kill sometime. I want to spend more time with you but I don’t want to make your parents worry. I also don’t want to take you out too far, quiet dangerous, the night.”

Jeonghan tried not to smile too much, but there he is biting his lips while holding his nervous smile. Choi Seungcheol really wrecks him, and he likes- no, loves it so much.

“Sure, take me.”

 

There he is, sitting down on Seungcheol’s leather couch while waiting the older man making his tea. He needs to get a grip. He could run away from here and run to his home (like ten steps from here) but he decides to stay while watching Seungcheol’s back working on something.

“Sorry I just realized that I don’t have tea. I got you beer and some snacks, since you don’t drink coffee.”

Jeonghan nodded, “Mmm, it is fine. Thank you though.” As he open one of the can beer.

Seungcheol leaned on the couch beside Jeonghan while randomly switching Netflix channels. Jeonghan still have no idea why Seungcheol invites him and decide to ask.

“Hey big guy” he hummed as an answer, “Tell me again why did you invite me to your house?”

Seungcheol shrugged, “Am I not allowed to?”

Jeonghan pouts “not like that- I mean, we barely know each other until was like, a 3 weeks ago. Kind of weird that you trust me even telling your password. I could’ve stole something from here.”

Seungcheol then laughs loudly and suddenly lean on closer to Jeonghan, almost snuggling on his neck. “Oh my god Yoon Jeonghan, you are so cute I can’t stand you.” As he takes a sip of his beer.

Jeonghan blushed hard with the older guy’s action. This is so embarrassing he shouldn’t have asked that.

“You are funny, cute, know a way to make me smile after tiring day after listening to your voice. You know how to cheer me up even though all you do just throwing cheap jokes. You even spare your time after all things you should have done from uni for me. How can I not be comfortable around you, Yoon Jeonghan? Plus, you are the most beautiful man I’ve ever met. Not in like- girly way, just beautiful, like an art.” Seungcheol takes the latter’s hand and caresses it with his thumb, looking at the slender fingers that he hold, smiling while admiring it.

He can’t take it anymore. His face is all red and warm after hearing what Seungcheol said. He take a sip of his beer, trying to shrugs off the awkwardness inside him. “I told you to stop doing that!”

The older man can’t hold his smirk, “I can see you are blushing, Yoon Jeonghan.” Yeah, sure Choi Seungcheol.

Seungcheol snuggles close to his shoulder, slowly wrapping his hand around the latter’s waist. “You are so warm, Jeonghan.”

Is Seungcheol drunk? What’s with him? “Cheol, you are drunk.”

“How can I get drunk now, Yoon Jeonghan? My alcohol tolerance is 2 shots of whiskey.”

It went quiet, so quiet that Jeonghan really wants to run away. He is not sure if Seungcheol is being serious with him or he just want to play around. But then,

“Is it a sin if I, 29 years old man, like you who is 9 years younger than me?”

He swear if Seungcheol is joking, he will strangle him alive. He will not let Seungcheol live in peace.

“Wh- sorry?”

Seungcheol suddenly sit up straight, facing Jeonghan. “I said, am I allowed to like you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! uhh.. so its my second work! its going to have 2 chapters and few series, i still need time to finish it all. but i hope you enjoy the first chapter! happy reading! <3


End file.
